trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ApolloAbdicated
- Wetsuit= - Wriggler= }} |-| Dream▼= - Derse= - God Tier= }} |-| Ergoinsprite▼= - Pre-entry= - Tier 1= - Tier 2= }} |caption = I did spend most of today underwater, or trying not to get my lungs ripped out. ; }} Introduction Your name is ERGOIN FARKAY. You live with two HIVEMATES, one of whom is the MOST ANNOYING BITCH EVER TO EXIST. But you won't start on that right now. We would be here all day if you did. The other guy actually isn't that bad. He could be better, but he's not nearly as bad as his bitch sister. You enjoy COOKING, especially HEARTY DISHES LIKE STEWS AND SOUPS. Unfortunately, you HATE HUNTING AND FORAGING. Because of this, you RARELY HAVE THE INGREDIENTS YOU NEED. But that's fine, because you're great at IMPROVISING ON THE FLY. This talent extends beyond the kitchen. You can do a lot with very little, and you can do it in amazingly short time periods. You have an IRREPRESSABLE SENSE OF PITY for CUTE SEA ANIMALS. This often makes it HARD TO KILL THEM, and has resulted in VEGETABLE DINNERS more than once. This is a huge problem when it happens, which is QUITE OFTEN. It is a problem because it often results in your bitch hivemate yelling at your for an hour. You HATE WHEN SHE DOES THIS. You think that if she wants to eat meat every single meal, she should GO FUCKING KILL SOME OF IT HERSELF. She loves killing shit anyway, so you don't even know why she insists on making you do all the hunting. Oh wait, you do know. It's because she is a HUGE BITCH. While a good deal of your time is spent either hunting, or foraging, you DO NOT REALLY ENJOY EITHER ACTIVITY. You would much rather be preparing yourself to one day- Wait, those plans are SECRET. You are the only one who knows about them. No one else will ever know. Not until it is too late. Your Trolltag is apolloabdicated, and you have adopted a more easily readable version of your hivemate's style of writing, which conveniently hides your blood color. Personality Ergoin is a dreamer in the guise of a skeptic. He is very secretive by nature, and does not share personal information with others lightly. Ergoin harbors a great deal of anger toward Alternian society, especially the ruling classes, and could be described as a revolutionary in hiding. He has great plans for changing the Alternian social order, and establishing a new, better form of government. Despite his ambitious plans for the future, Ergoin is not the best at planning and thinking things through in the short term, even though he thinks he is. Morally, he is not the most upright Troll on Alternia, but neither is he the most crooked. He is a natural born leader, and his lack of morals works both to his advantage and detriment in this regard. Ergoin would not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him for what he believed to be the greater good. Neither, however, would he hesitate to sacrifice himself. Ergoin projects a tough persona, but he does have a soft side that rarely shows itself. He is quite creative, and good at improvising on the fly. He is also mildly dyslexic, which makes it hard for him to read through typing quirks. Biography Ergoin was born in an underwater brooding cavern, from a batch of eggs fertilized exclusively by Her Imperious Condescension in the wake of the death of the most recent heiress. After pupation, Ergoin was separated from the rest of his siblings as they journeyed to the home of the Great Carbuncle to battle for her favor. When he finally regained his bearings, the ritual was over, and one troll was left standing. Knowing that there was no way he could win Gl'ybgolyb's favor, he went into hiding. For sweeps, he hid his blood color and avoided other Trolls, eventually taking up permanent residence in a seaside cave. There, he began to develop his plans to one day usurp the Condesce, and re-order Alternian society. After living there for only a sweep, however, his new hive was discovered by a pair of Trolls; Aakrin Nahria and Sylvis Oldari. Instead of killing one another, they agreed that it would be in all their best interests if they lived and worked together. Aakrin quickly became the first friend Ergoin ever had. Meanwhile, he harbored contentious feelings for Sylvis, which came to a head when she advised him to saw off his horns so he could never be recognized as royal-blooded on their account. He followed her advice, but greatly regretted doing so afterward, when he ran into a brown-blooded troll with horns that were practically identical to Ergoin's. Before Sylvis and Ergoin's relationship could become a full-blown Kismesis, Aakrin successfully pulled them into an Auspisticeship. Sgrub Ergoin was informed of the end of the world by Aakrin, who had heard about it from a Troll by the name of Kafkli Skafan. Though Ergoin thought it was highly unlikely that the world was going to end, he did agree to play the game for 'shits and grins'. On the day of the game, Sylvis forced him to go out in the middle of a huge rainstorm to hunt for food. Before going too far, Ergoin turned back, resolving to make tab soup instead. Sylvis caught him in the act, however, and started bitching at him. Her tirade was interruped, however, by Aakrin, who tackled Ergoin, screaming that he was going to rip the seadweller's lungs out. Sylvis agreed to stop Aakrin from using his Harm powers to do this, on the condition that Ergoin would go back out in the storm, and not return until he had some meat for a real stew. Ergoin knocked Aakrin out, and went hunting again. He returned a few hours later, with a single cuttlefish to show for all his effort. He used it's putrid smell to wake a still unconscious Aakrin, who proceeded to flip out because he thought they had missed the game. Sylvis, however, assured him that she had been in contact with Kafkli, and they were still on schedule. She also told him that Kafkli was being attacked by a swarm of Imperial drones. Aakrin immediately decided that he would travel across the mountains in order to help his friend. Sylvis forbade him, and the two of them ended up fighting. Aakrin won, and determined that he would enter with Kafkli, and never return to the hive, or Sylvis. Ergoin was unhappy with this plan at first, until Aakrin pointed out that once they entered the game, he could leave as well. The Vast Glub Before Ergoin and Sylvis could enter the game, Gl'ybgolyb was struck by an asteroid, and sounded the Vast Glub. Though they both heard it, neither of them was injured. Sylvis immediately started gloating, citing the incident as proof that she was higher on the hemospectrum than Ergoin. He found this reaction repulsive, and admonished Sylvis. Entrance Sylvis left to contact Aakrin. Shortly afterward, she returned and complained to Ergoin that Aakrin had blocked her. Ergoin was highly amused by this, but he still did as she requested, and trolled Aakrin. By this time, Aakrin had finished tending to Kafkli's wounds, and was able to connect to Ergoin as his client player. Aakrin deployed all the necessary equipment, and released the kernel sprite for Ergoin. He then went to deploy the alchemiter in a different part of the hive, leaving Ergoin and Sylvis to prototype the sprite. Sylvis, however, decided Ergoin was taking too long to decide what to prototype it with, and shoved Ergoin into the sprite. Ergoinsprite Ergoin entered the game in sprite form with Sylvis seconds before a tidal wave would have obliterate their hive. Once in the game, he accidentally second tier prototyped with his husktop. After this incident, he made up his mind to leave the hive for good, and head for LoTaT. He did so, after a short argument with Sylvis. Once on Lotat, Ergoin helped Aakrin with alchemy over trollian. He quickly abandoned Aakrin to his own devices, however, after finding his own alchemy equipment. After creating many items, Ergoin grew bored and decided he wanted to bake a Tab pie. He couldn't though, as he did not own an oven. In an attempt to remedy this, Ergoin started a memo and invited everyone he knew, asking for the captcha code for an oven. It was on this memo that he first came into contact with Deliah Nolora, who would later offer to modify a refrigerification device to create an oven for him. Marletsprite also declared her new identity on this memo. It ended when Marsal Nepres seized it as evidence in the legislacerators ongoing investigation of Hashda Flersh. Leadership Ergoin was elected leader by a close vote in a memo opened by Marletsprite. His first act as leader was to instruct all players to focus on their personal quests for the time being. He was later messaged by Sylvis, who had voted for him in an attempt to curry favor. Ergoin refused to take her advice, or do anything she wanted, and blocked her again. After his exchange with Sylvis, Ergoin went to sleep. He awoke on Derse, with the intention of finding his quest bed, god tiering, and using his powers as a thief of time in combination with Aakrin's powers as a prince of doom to combine his sprite self with his god tiered dream self. Before he embarked on his bed quest, however, he stopped to peer into one of the other dreamer's towers. There, he saw Sylvis. He crept into her room, and drew on her face with sopor slime. Before he could leave, he heard a suspiscious ticking noise, and discovered a bomb in Sylvis' room. After a panicked debate with himself about whether he should save Sylvis or not, he grabbed her and got as far away from her dream tower as he could manage. After the tower exploded, Ergoin let Sylvis drift off into space, and resumed his search for his quest bed. Title As a Thief of Time, Ergoin steals progression, entropy, and literal time for his own benefit. Due the nature of his class and aspect, the range of his abilities is extremely versatile. He is an active, offensive player, and fully realized, a frighteningly powerful one. Trivia * Ergoin's Trolltag used to be PoseidonAbdicated. He changed it to ApolloAbdicated after Aakrin pointed out that the less connections between him and his heritage, the better. * The name 'Ergoin' is a combination of the french name 'Aloin', meaning 'Noble Friend', the greek word 'ergon', which can be roughly translated to 'work'. Gallery Condesce-fullart1.png|Her Imperious Condescension usurped the Alternian Throne by tricking the Septarch into killing himself and Her Divinest Arrogans, allowing The Condesce to ascend to power a few thousand years early. glubkeep.jpg|Before her ascension to the throne, and subsequent change of title, The Glubkeep was charged with keeping her Lusus silent. 4dcce2cd40be0f08fa5f04cdeeb42d38.jpg|Some bitch talked him into a very painful procedure, which he regretted highly later on. 7ef1a012edb82523f0d5b9ee657057b7.jpg|Seriously, who doesn't like tab soup??? ergoinsprite-r.jpg|At least you have arms at this point. Category:Troll Category:Violet Blood Category:Roguestuck Category:Male Category:Dameoftime Category:Seadwelller